Notable Players
Players with high skill rank points *1. ITG_321 *2. lawrence8 *3. Max_Vultur *4. accountfour *5. CardinalSmith *6. flamebond *7. randomnum *8. apples *9. Johnny93 *10. killed_by_dante Players with the most wins *1. firewind1 *2. Doomann *3. Bodum *4. momalboe *5. Max_Vultur *6. bayarx *7. Dubster *8. YodasHeir *9. Lordscamz *10. robertdsilva_25 Players with the most ranked wins *1. Max_Vultur *2. bayarx *3. robertdsliva_25 *4. MadCK *5. jabarkas *6. Doomann *7. Nenete *8. harrisonp *9. iDiOTSQUiD *10. merto96 Notable players thegersh Longtime player who has spent more time in the lead than almost anyone else, at times being over 400 points ahead. He retired months before the release of the new cards. CardinalSmith Won the first Kongai League. All his alts were in the top ten at some point, and became the third person to reach skill rank 50. He is currently 5th in the rank points list. *Alts: FatherJohn, MustafaJr, CarlosSantiago, Interceptionist blazinrobobenny A former top 5 player, Blazin has moved back and forth between his two accounts and is currently better known as BlazinRobotsInc. He was the winner of Zakid's 4th and 7th tourneys. *Alts: BlazinRobotsInc, bear_hugger Shadowinfinity Shadowinfinity has held first place on various occasions. He was the champion of the second Kongai League. Winner of Zakid's 3rd, 5th and 9th Kongai tourneys, as well as JeffCarr's. One of the organizers of the first and second Kongai League. He also records Kongai videos to his YouTube account. He was one of the top 10 members before but he is no longer active in kongai anymore *Alts: LordZaran, ShadowOfEternity, TafariTheTrapper mysticpickle Briefly held first place but has since fallen out of the top 10. opposik Opposik has moved up and down the top 25. JonahMonty Former #1, JonahMonty long contested the top spot with thegersh and Shadowinfinity but then disappeared, falling out of the top rankings. garcia1000 garcia1000 was highly ranked for a very long time. He was able to get an alt to the top 10 using all random cards, and was the winner of Zakid's 2nd tournament. His proficiency with Tafari has lead to the name garciafari being used in relation to the character. He has recently recorded some league matches with commentary, available on Youtube. *Alts: RandomDeck Max_Vultur One of the main editors of the Kongai Wiki . Max_Vultur currently holds the most ranked wins and places at 3rd on the rank points list. He was also the 2nd player to reach SR 50. grinchy Another longtime holder of a top spot, grinchy has traditionally been one of the more quiet top players. He left the game and no longer holds a top 25 position. dark100 One of the more enigmatic players, dark100 ascended to the #1 spot out of nowhere in one day, taking a 400 point lead over the previous leader. He held the position unchallenged for longer than anyone since before losing the spot and eventually dropping from the top 25 after a losing streak. Kemmler One of the original Kongai players and had one of the best win/loss ratios ever, at 867 wins to only 325 losses, whilst apparently being only 15 years old. Pioneered the bench-hitting concept deck with Zina/Amaya/VV/Bestor and used it to reach SR 46. Zakid Zakid is well known among the Kongai community for his efforts in organizing tournaments, of which over ten have been held to date. He also won in his 6th tournament and was one of the organizers of the Kongai League. EsIeX3 EsIeX3 is one of the main editors and is known for his work on the Kongai Wiki, and his blog. He also hosts YouTube videos of matches, and has previously held a position in the top 25, as high as #2. He organized the third Kongai League. Ooooog Ooooog is one of the only moderators to play Kongai at a serious level, reaching as high a rank as second place. Sefthuko A self-described "master of alts," Sefthuko has no less than five (definitely many more) alternate accounts. If your opponent is rank 29 and has a Kongai-related name as well as an obviously-related picture to go with it, he/she is probably an alt of Sef. Sef tends to keep alts at rank 29 as it is the middle point of the ranked system, preventing the opponent from judging him to be neither good nor bad. In early December 2008, Sef was disappointed with Sirlin and/or the Janitor's Guild with the release of Kongai 1.12 as the alts "Ranked" and "Quickmatch" were rendered obsolete, having been replaced with "Play 3-card" and "Unranked" within the GUI. Sef has way too much time on his hands, as you can tell from the size of this description. *Alts: Opponent, Unranked, Stalemate_Sucka, Ranked, Quickmatch themrchook Ascended to the top spot, but has since fallen back down. lawrence8 A player that started escalating the top 25 board out of nowhere, holding a position in the top 10 for a long time. He was the 1st person to reach SR50 and got it 3 times (he lost sr 50 twice when he tried to pass Max_Vultur in sr points) and he is currently 2nd in skill rank points. He also plays low tier characters (like ITG) to show that they are not as weak or underrated as they think they are. *Alts: FrontCombat, TheGreatShark, fighter4ever twoskinnydudes Coming back from an absence, twoskinnydudes was the 4th person to reach sr 50. He also went back into rank a few times and lost his sr 50, regained it later and then lost it again. ITG_321 A well known and top player among the Kongai community. He became the 5th person to reach skill rank 50 and is currently #1 on the rank points list. He also plays lower tier characters to show that lower tier characters can be usable. bloodflash One of the top players and has rarely been out the top 25, Bloodflash is a self proclaimed "Divine god" and makes sure to make his presence known. He is known for his less then average grammar and had quite a few runs a sr 50, but still hasn`t attaining it on his main or his alts. He is also lightshaver younger brother and solarjin twin. He won the third Kongai League. *Alts: Winterwave solarjin Also one the top players. He is just as arrogant as his twin, and shares his bad use of corrupted english grammar, but they are among the top great players of their time. Solarjin had had a few runs at SR 50 himself, but hasn`t attained it yet. He has been consistently around the top seven in skill rank for a while. He is also lightshaver younger brother and bloodflash twin. Solarjin and bloodflash sometime share their alts with each other. Solar mainly play on solarjin and flamebond account. *Alts: Flamebond, Deltawing lightshaver A well known player for surprisingly not being in top 25 before. Known for 4 things. His love of bestor, love of porn, being related to bloodflash and solarjin, and playing well against top players. He rarely gets on his alts. lightshaver is also call pornshaver as a nickname. *Alts: lordclown, Hazewolf, crossnail, rotono, TheShinyIdiot, Liquidhaze, gyrin Cerberus_tm One of the main editors of the Kongai Wiki . The usual moderator in room #1 that makes sure to tell new players "Don't pick starter cards!" He is very well known among the Kongai community. Killed_by_dante One of the wost players in kongai, and a true retard in all aspects of his life, noteworthy in everything. He has reached skill rank 50 only through luck. He is truly an worthless person. Democroixion One of the new editors of the Kongai Wiki. He is commonly named "dice" since solarjin came up with the name and calls him that all the time (because of the current avatar picture). Cheaters CoMpLeTeDiSaSteR Farmed his way to SR 50 by playing and winning against one of his alt accounts (pro_status), and then farmed again to be first in the skill rank list when he was passed by lawrence8.http://www.kongregate.com/forums/18/topics/107235?page=1 He decided to show off and boast about his records and falsely accused other competitive players of cheating,http://www.kongregate.com/forums/18/topics/88744?page=1#posts-1964392 but was ultimately busted. An anonymous user, suspected to be him, vandalized this and other pages in response to him being put in this section. http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/137.99.173.84 *Alts: pro_status, interceptre Notes Category:Browse